


Miku Fucking dies: AI/Yuzuki Yukari Fic

by Ikana (Ikana_Trash)



Series: Vocaloid One shots [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Death, F/F, I just really like angst and wanted to tag it, It's not really Angsty if i'm being honest, Light Angst, Mental Instability, Miku fucking dies, Murder, One Shot, Short One Shot, Yandere, i guess, insane, she dead, taking requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikana_Trash/pseuds/Ikana
Summary: Miku fucking dies, how many times must I say it?





	Miku Fucking dies: AI/Yuzuki Yukari Fic

**Author's Note:**

> IA/Yuzuki Yukari Fic

IA lead her victim into the nearby woods, where her girlfriend was Waiting in their cabin on the city outskirts. She lead a twintailed girl further and further into the woods. The young woman, upon ariving at her cabin smiled and gestured towards thes. 

"Right in here, Miss Hatsune!" IA Spoke. Miku simply nodded her head and opened the door. The interior amazed her as she entered the cabin, as a grand hall appeared in front of her. There were a set of stairs on either side of her, both leading up to a second floor that hung over the first floor. Intricate Patterns danced across the ceiling and delicate ornaments decorated a small pine in the corner. Above her she Saw another woman. Her long, pale purple Hair in two loose ponytails which drapped lightly over her shoulders swung as the woma made her way down the left stairs. Miku watched as the one who lead her here walked up to the other.

"I missed you, Babe..." the purple one whispered,  grabbing the hips of the Other and pulling her in closer. 

"I know you did, Yukari. You hate it when I go into the city, you've made it very clear to me" IA responded, Embracing the others touch.  Yukari leaned in, Gave IA a quick kiss and then turned to Miku.

"What'd you tell her we had?" Yukari Spoke, Pulling away from IA and strutting over towards Miku."What is it you came here for?" She inquired,  getting Closer to the girl,

"Well, I-Umm... I was told that you two specialized in making custom Earrings, and was looking to get a pair. So I met with IA and she led me here..." Yukari nodded in approval then 360'd herself back up the stairs. Miku tried to interject but was cut off by IA holding her back. A few moments passed before Yukari came back with a small Wooden Box. She placed the box on a nearby table and pulled out a wallet from her bunny hoodie pocket. IA opened the wooden and Grabbed Two pairs of delicately crafted music note earrings. They shone in the light of the Sparkling Chandelier above the three. 

"You ordered the Music Note earrings online, right? Hatsune Miku, yes?" Yukari questioned,  now looking at her phone. Miku nodded and grabbed her money From her purse, pulling out $160, She Offered it to Yukari. Yukari grabbed the money and did a quick count to confirm it was real before motioning for IA to hand the Earrings over. Miku took the Earrings and held them up to the light, watching as IA motioned for her to leave. Miku turned and Left, giving the two a friendly Wave as she walked back to the city.

 

                  ~The next Day~

* * *

 

 

Gumi met with her friend,Miku for the first time in months. They'd agreed to meet at around 9:30, At the City's biggest bar, Musume Bar. Gumi was waiting in the bar, sitting next to the door, looking out the window infront of her. She pulled out her phone to check the time. 9:35. Miku should be here soon. It was at 9:43 when Miku had come through the door, and immediately sat down across from Gumi.

"Took you long Enough" Gumi commented. Miku brushed it off and Brought out her Phone.

"I'm so Sorry,Gumi! I didn't see the time!" Miku panicked, fiddling with her phone as she rushed to open a page on her Phone. Gumi fell silent and waited For Miku. She knew to give Miku time when she scrolled through her own phone. While waiting for Miku, Gumi noticed something was off about her good Friend. She seemed to be fidgeting. A lot more than she usually does Gumi noticed. She remained quiet though. It took nearly 5 minutes for Miku to get her phone ready. As Gumi awaited for Miku to get her phone set up, The Waitress - a Strange Girl by the name of Mayu- Had arrived and given the Pair a glass of Water and taken Their Orders. Mayu had Walked Into the back, given one of the chefs the Order, and then walked further into the back. Mayu Strutted Outside, Hands behind her back, quietly Humming to herself. A tune she created herself Infact. Out at the Back, Mayu Met with two of her own associates.

"Status, Mayu?" A woman with long, pale pink hair Asked

"The blue one's in there..." Mayu replied, with a blank face and Empty Voice. The other simply nodded.

 

                 ~Next Day~

* * *

 

 

"A Woman by the name of Hatsune Miku was found Dead earlier This morning out behind The Musume Bar. Her Limbs Were found scattered throughout the back alley behind the Bar. The police are still investigating the cause, but It is believed that The murderer used a chainsaw to kill Hatsune Miku"

Yukari sat on her couch as she watched the News report on her And IA's Kill. She was content and happy. IA sat down Next to Yukari and Set her head on Yukari shoulder. A smile growed on her face as she looked up to her Girlfriend's face. They leaned in, and connected their Lips for a quick moment before going back to the News.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all wanna give me a Prompt and a pairing, I'll try and do it!


End file.
